


Excerpt from Letter Collection, Vol. 6

by justabore



Series: The Berlinghieri Family Archive [2]
Category: 1900 - Fandom, Novecento
Genre: F/M, Fluid Sexuality, M/M, Moral Ambiguity, Unreliable Narrator
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 05:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17933822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justabore/pseuds/justabore





	Excerpt from Letter Collection, Vol. 6

1922年3月15日，

挚爱的艾达，

一百万个亲吻！让我好好亲亲你，这信纸因为我的亲吻而变得又丑又皱，这就是我有多么想念你。替我向渥太维欧问好，我太想你们了。一想到还有两个月才能拥抱他的新娘，阿尔弗雷多就如坐针毡。

你过得还好吗？哦，我在想什么呢。我已经心碎至此，再来向你问好岂不是讽刺至极么。倘若我胆敢置喙的话，我敢说你一定也被你美艳的哀伤折磨不休。两个月！命运对我们是多么残酷啊，我的白鸽。替我亲吻你哀伤的手腕，哀伤的指甲，亲吻你整个的哀伤。

但阿尔弗雷多还是祝你们一切都好。他于前日收到了罗马的明信片，想到那上面美丽的风景也同样出现在你眼前，他就觉得既惋惜又感激。罗马真美，那种美可曾入得了你的眼，令你写出新鲜的淌血的诗么？如果你确实写下了诗，残忍的Mademoiselle，你又怎可以不随信寄来让人一品芳馥——除非你是为着新婚之夜的乐趣考虑才有所保留。

唉，我是多么想念你。以下的内容即将使你明白为何电报有所不及，我必须向你写这封信。我想念你的全部，你的皮肤像丝绒一样娇嫩缠绵，令我觉得自己就像是野兽和砂石，是一切不值一提的造物。我们每一次的亲热都如同玷污和摧毁。可你依然选择了我，上帝知道你我对彼此乃是天造地设。然而正如你将你的友谊和爱无私地奉献给我们都热爱的一位特定的渥太维欧那样，我也曾经，并预备继续将我能给的所有友谊和爱献给我的朋友奥尔默。他有着可爱的卷发，可爱的嘴唇，想必你尚有印象，和一位可爱的小布尔什维克妻子。

奥尔默的妻子死了。我这次回来，庄园的一切天翻地覆。你根本无法想象，亲爱的，我也不愿逼迫你去想象。我在父亲葬礼的当天赶回，所有的门窗都关着，若我不明情况，恐怕会以为这里发生的不是一例疾病而是一场瘟疫。我不得不从仆人进出的厨房后门进入房子，在那之前我看到了奥尔默的母亲和她怀中抱着的孩子。那孩子，随后奥尔默亲自向我证实，正是他难产妻子留下的唯一血脉，是个女孩。实不相瞒，若非特意记起，我始终默认那是个男孩。男孩会像奥尔默，或许还会在不久的将来像他父亲和我过去那样，和我们的儿子一起逃脱家庭教师的戒尺。

我找到他的时候他在我父亲的书房里，他，奥尔默。我既生气又难过。你明白，你永远不可能被你真正的朋友激怒。如果我真地如此生气的话，那就是我自己的耻辱。不消多说，我羞辱了他。我很后悔，也无法在这将过程再加详述，那会令我羞愧致死。

当天晚上我便将他叫回书房。从下午到晚上不过几个小时的时间，那就已经奇迹般地从我父亲的书房变成了我的书房。我站在里面，再也感受不到任何恐惧。我可以随意打开每一个抽屉，书桌中间左手边的那个里有一根藤条，每当我做错事，总要挨上这样一顿好打。藤条的把手有点发黑了，如果想要继续使用，就需要换上个新的。当我意识到自己在这么想的时候，我彻彻底底地震惊了。这个房间，这个地狱，以及里面的一切，都已经是，而且永永远远将会是我的。我是这个庄园已经得到，并且所能得到的最好的贝林吉耶里。我第一次意识到了成为主人的意义。

晚些时候，我们的朋友如约而至。他显得有些拘谨，这很正常，这个房间是个令人紧张的地方，而他从不应该出现在这里。我们或许喝了点酒——你猜的没错，宝贝，老贝林吉耶里的酒。但我不认为我们喝了太多，我的记忆清醒到了令人痛苦的地步。奥尔默也没有喝多，他硕大的绿眼睛完全落在眼窝的阴影里，可依然闪光。你见过他，记得他的样子，他的五官是那么庞大，仿佛泰坦一般，在他的脸上肆意开战。

到了这会，他想知道我叫他来的目的是什么。他以为我要为白天的事向他道歉，你已经知道了，我并非全无歉意，但还不至于为这点细节专程麻烦。我们喝了酒，我邀请他一起躺下来，就是人所理解的，一个男人邀请另一个男人一同躺下的寓意。那不是我们第一次这样做，可他却好像受到什么冒犯，百般不情愿似的。我猜是我的样子有了什么变化，自己未曾察觉。亲爱的，若你即将见到现在的我，与你印象中的我对比，又会有什么样的发现？我是否晒黑了？是否由于过度密集的享乐比从前愈加消瘦？我那砂石般的胸膛和瘦长羸弱的腿真地这般丑陋？

奥尔默不愿承认是我的样子令他抵触，可又说不出任何其他的缘由，只是一味地抗拒，活像个孩子。他把我的两只手腕握在一起就只是为了让我不再碰他。他看起来很痛苦。

这让我怀念起战争刚刚结束的那阵子。那是在我遇到你之前，因而仿佛有一个世纪那么久远了，可也不过是五年前。虽然我愿意自我吹嘘从未变过，但那时的奥尔默则确实像是另一个世界的人。那是我们最自由的日子，我们小时候也曾有过这么一段无忧无虑的日子，只是不似后来这样懂得忧虑之外还有其他种类的愁苦和快乐。

奥尔默几乎每夜都来找我，我们一起偷偷跑到谷仓酒窖之类的地方，直到天边破晓才离开。在黑暗中做爱好像摔跤，你得不断调整判断，知晓对方所来的方向，接住进攻，失败通常很痛，但也有别的情况。

有一次，或许是因为我们没有时间了，或许月亮太大太美，或许只是为了冲动妄为而冲动妄为，奥尔默带我来到田野。他告诉我那里刚刚收割不久，斩断的草根可能会有些扎人。我们就在那里做爱。我记得我感到被愚弄，因为草地很软，又湿又软。我张开手躺在地上，让奥尔默做他的事，而我越过他的肩膀看着月亮。蚯蚓从我的胳膊上爬过去，我感觉身体在融化，在变形和伸长，我好像会融入土地里，浇灌下一次的收割。可是与此同时，月亮又是那样近，它压在奥尔默身上，而奥尔默压着我，这样我就感觉到它的重量。月亮在注入我，它在加速我的消融。它憎恨我，或者它爱我，它非要得到我不可。

我翻过身，骑在奥尔默身上。我感受到他在慢慢绷起来，那不可避免。但是我知道，他也看到了月亮。那让他兴奋还是害怕，我从没有机会问过。

在书房里，当奥尔默终于愿意放开我的时候，我问他，倘若他不愿从我这里得到任何东西，我又要如何得知他是属于我的。

那个瞬间他简直要一跃而起了。但足够了解他的人都会知道，奥尔默是个圣徒，箴言满口，却会忍耐到天国降临。他当然欲语还休，最后只声明，他不属于我。

可我是他的朋友，他的主人。如果我会是他的，他便是我的。

你此时是否如我一样，不懂得这有何难以理解。艾达小姐，你征得贝林吉耶里·阿尔弗雷多的心和他的灵魂，他也就获准征得你。宛如两条手臂交缠引来另外两条，又引来腿、嘴唇和其他不便言明的纠缠——回以拥抱的唯有拥抱。

我爱奥尔默，他是我唯一的朋友。我不明白他为什么不能够爱我。我微渺的生命中似乎仅有一种慰藉，那便是你的爱。如果你不爱我，哪怕只是有可能不再爱我，我才真正地堕落了。我会祈求上帝逼迫你不要停止爱我。我会付出一切来保护你的爱，就只请你把我的努力当作余兴节目，略微耐心地看下去吧。

一百万个亲吻，一千万个亲吻！直到两个月后，届时，一万万个亲吻！

永远属于你的，

受苦的，

阿尔弗雷多


End file.
